Somewhere Only We Know
by Elvirawr
Summary: Blaine meets Kurt in a dream. At last he gets breaks from his rough life to spend time he actually enjoys. They grow to know each other more, opening up like they never have before. But dreams can't last forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've never done anything like this before. It's AU, basically Kurt and Blaine meet in a dream world type of place, written from Blaine's POV. It is not completed, it will be a chapter fic! (Yes! It will!) **

**Warnings: It's quite angsty (since that is all I can ever write...) (ever...). If it ever get's more... bad or something or anything which requires warnings it will have them on later chapters. For now it's not too warningful. And it's AU. Does that need a warning? And I guess fantasy because normal people don't meet in dreams (Usually. Speaking for myself here)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee. I also don't own Kurt or Blaine. Or Chris Colfer. Or even Darren Criss (yet). I own nothing, nothing at all.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Only We Know<strong>

'Follow me,' the angel smiled; he was too pure, too beautiful, and too perfect to possibly belong to this world. Blaine tried to move his feet but they were too heavy. He wanted to go with the angel; what did he have to live for anyway, back at home? Using all of his energy and all of his willpower, Blaine mustered up the strength to live up his left foot – it felt like lead and it crashed back down to the ground, taking him with it.

That was the first time Blaine dreamt of the angel. That was the first time Blaine woke up, wishing he were asleep again, because here, his home, it seemed like hell compared to his dream.

Blaine was huddled up on the kitchen floor, his head still throbbing from where his father had hit him last night. He was alone now; his mother had left them a long time ago and his father only ever showed up when he was drunk – Blaine didn't care, he didn't want his father around. It was better to be alone because at least he wasn't afraid for his life when he was alone. Last night was too much. The dried blood that coated his hair, sticking it to his head was proof of that. Blaine had to get out of there, before he was killed.

He wandered the streets; carrying what little items he had in a ragged bag. All he had to find was somewhere he would be inconspicuous – somewhere he could hide. He was still in the bad part of town; if someone found him sleeping he could be attacked or even shot. So Blaine kept walking and anyway, the further away the better because he never wanted to see his father again - he never wanted to feel the fear and the hurt that he felt around him. It was a while before he found a place he deemed suitable. It was a small clearing, a little way from the road and hidden by a tangle of overgrown bushes. Still, it was a while before Blaine gathered up the courage to close his eyes, and longer still before he finally fell asleep, tired out physically and emotionally.

'I've been waiting for you,' said the angel. He was back. He was somewhere – he didn't know where. Anyway, it wasn't really anywhere, this place. It was too full of – well, nothing. It was hard to describe, really, he was standing on nothing and it just was nothing. It was all nothing except him – and the angel.

'Are you… are you an angel?' he asked shyly. The angel laughed. 'No, I'm Kurt. Nowhere near an angel. Who are you?'

'Blaine. I don't know how I got here.'

Kurt looked at him thoughtfully. 'Neither do I, really. I've been here for a while. I don't come and go – not like you. I missed you. Usually I'm just alone.' There was a touch of sadness in his voice and a touch of envy.

'I wish I could stay here all the time. With you.' Kurt's face brightened at that and he gave Blaine a smile. Kurt looked even more beautiful when he smiled. He was radiant. Blaine decided he would do anything and everything to make Kurt smile again. 'Where are you… usually?' Kurt asked.

And there it was. He could say his usual answer – 'Oh, well, you know. Places. Home.' Or he could open up to Kurt and tell him where he really was, like he couldn't do to anyone else. Kurt who he had only just met – in a dream, or somewhere no one knew where – he was thinking of telling everything. Blaine opened his mouth. He was going to tell him everything. He was going to trust Kurt, like he had done with no one else, because he just _knew_ that he could. 'Right now… I'm living-'

He was back. He had returned to his small clearing, the dampness from the dirt soaking into his jeans. Through the mass of weeds and bush he could see the light of the approaching morning and the pain in the pit of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten for two days. But that didn't matter to him right now. All he wanted was to be back, back in his dream world with his dream boy. Kurt – that was his name. Kurt, the beautiful, gorgeous boy who he wanted to stay with, forever even though he had just met him because there, in the land only they knew of, he didn't feel tired or hungry or pain. He just felt happy and he could live there forever because how could it be worse than where he was now? But now he was back in the land he hated and he had no idea when he'd get there again. He at least had to last the day. A day was ages – too long for Blaine. He finally let himself hold his head in his hands and sob away his feelings. His pain from his father almost killing him and his hunger and the fact that he didn't know how long he'd last being homeless. But most of all Blaine cried for pale, perfect Kurt. The angel that he wanted to be with forever but who he only seemed to be able to stay with for less than an hour. Blaine cried because he hadn't cried for years and all the sadness and pain had built up inside of him. Blaine cried because at last he was letting all the sadness and pain out. Blaine cried because he needed to.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the first chapter! Please review, reviews are like sunshine and unicorns and lollipops (and merry christmas guys)! I will update when I write the next chapter. No guarantee's when that will be.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter of Somewhere Only We Know :) You get a bit of Blaine's past in this, it's the bit in italics. **

**Warnings: The same as last time, angst and AU. Some violence, not in detail. **

**Disclaimers: I still own nothing :( One day...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

'I'm back!' Blaine shouted to Kurt, who was sitting a little way off and who's face turned to him in excitement. 'You're back,' he agreed, laughing slightly. His smile faltered slightly as he took in Blaine's appearance. 'What – what happened?'

It was time. It was time to tell Kurt everything, where he was when he wasn't in his dream world and why. 'You asked me a question yesterday, Kurt. I think it's time to tell you the answer. And to do that, I need to tell you – well, everything. But it'll take a while.' Kurt smiled sadly. 'Well, I've got all the time in the world.'

'I guess it started two years ago, when I was 14. My mum left my dad, and he fell apart.'

'_She's gone. She's fucking gone forever and now I'm stuck here with you, do you know how that feels?' He was drunk again. His words were slurred together and it was only a matter of time before he got physically abusive. I shrunk back from him, scared of what he might do – what he has done before. 'You fucking scared of me? Harden the fuck up.' He grabbed an empty vodka bottle, smashed it then held it up to my face. 'Scared now, faggot?' I was sobbing by then, begging him to stop, to leave me alone. 'Please dad, please don't!' He lowered the bottle slightly, misery etched in his face. 'It's that bitch's fault. She did this to me.' I replied, quietly, but not quietly enough. 'No, dad. You did this to you.' That was a mistake. The next thing I knew, blood was running down my face and fragments of glass were clinging to the stinging cuts that littered the left side of my face. I watched as my father punched the wall and then left. He might be my father, but after that he would never, ever again be my dad. I sat there, pulling out shards of glass from my face, not bothering to stifle the steady flow of blood because if I died who really cared? I sat there letting the tears mix with the blood and letting myself focus on the pain because it was a hell of a lot easier to deal with than this. I sat there hoping I would die._

'Oh, god, Blaine,' Kurt whispered, his face pale. 'Please – don't tell me you're still there. You're not, please say you're not.'

'I'm not. I left a few days ago. I'll get to that later, but can I – just have a break? I don't, I _can't_ talk about this right now.' His voice was shaking and slightly hoarse, like he was about to cry. Not now, he couldn't cry now. But his eyes were burning and he wanted so desperately to be able to let go. 'Oh, Blaine.' Kurt pulled him into a hug and for a minute he could forget everything and lose himself in the smell and the feeling of _Kurt_. He clung on urgently, and at last let himself sob into Kurt's shoulders until he couldn't cry anymore. 'You don't have to say anything. Just know that you can, that I'm here and any time you need me I'll listen. God, Blaine, I'm so sorry. I had no idea.'

'Kurt… can I ask you a question?' He still sounded a bit croaky, but he had finally stopped crying.

'Anything.'

'You know when I first met you? You asked me to follow you. But, Kurt, where would we _go_? Isn't this just… a place of, well, nothing?' He knew it was a strange question to ask, especially at a moment like this, but he had suddenly thought about it and it was bugging him. Anyway, he wanted to take his mind of stuff, he didn't care how. 'Oh.' Kurt frowned but he didn't seem angry, or annoyed, just thoughtful. 'I don't – I don't really know. I guess I just kind of _knew_ that I had to go… somewhere. I knew that you had to come. But I really don't know where. Maybe I'm like – um… your guardian angel? I don't know, I just thought – and I still think – we should be going somewhere. Maybe I'm supposed to show you where to go, because of this. Maybe I was sent here to help you. I wasn't always here, you know.'

Well, this was news. Blaine really had no idea what to think of that. But yeah, he needed to get away and it seemed plausible, kind of, that Kurt was his guardian angel. He was in a dream world with a person who looked like an angel and he was there every night – it was already crazy, so what the hell. 'Okay. Where should we go?'

'That's the thing. I really have no idea.' They had to go somewhere though. Kurt knew that, Blaine had no idea how he knew that but, well, Kurt said he knew and although Blaine had only just met Kurt, he already trusted his instincts. 'Let's just go this way.' Blaine pointed to the left of them. It just seemed _right_. 'We have to go somewhere, right?'

Kurt seemed to find walking easy, but to Blaine it was extremely difficult. It wasn't like on the first day. At least now he could actually lift his foot and set it down again, but his feet felt like lead and he was rapidly becoming exhausted. 'What's wrong?' Blaine dragged another foot forward. 'It's my feet – they're so heavy. It's so hard to walk.' A flash of what looked like realization passed over Kurt's face. 'Oh! Sorry, I forgot. It was like that for me, as well – at first. I've been here for so long.' For a moment Kurt seemed out of focus, as if trying to remember back. 'It goes away after… well I don't really know. I was always here and it's always the same here; I never left so I couldn't really count the days. It takes a while. But it gets easier.'

Blaine continued the arduous journey, one step at a time. After only about ten metres, he slumped to the ground, worn out. 'Blaine! Are you okay?' Kurt's anxious voice entered his mind but he didn't want to answer, he just wanted to rest. ' 'M fine.' Then a rush of different feelings flooded back to him and he woke up with a start.

Blaine felt his face, wincing as he touched the painful bruised cut on his jaw, which had shocked Kurt. He had run into a group of drunken adults who hadn't liked the look of him. One of them punched them, and they had been wearing a ring, that was how he had got the bruise, that was how he had got the cut. He hadn't fought back; he wasn't that stupid. There were three of them and for all he knew, they might have had a knife or even a gun. Neither would have surprised him. He had just run, until he found a new spot because he had to keep moving. He had to get out of there – as far away from his father, the better. Blaine never wanted to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it, expect an update one day... Please review :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three! Sorry for how long it took to put up I have had major writers block, but it's here now so enjoy :) Now we hear a bit about Kurt, although it just canon stuff.**

**Warnings: Still the same. Just angsty stuff and AU, not too angsty this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kurt, or Blaine, or Glee, or Lima, or Westerville, or any state in the US. I've never even been to America. One day... one day I will go stalk the Starkids and especially Darren and the Glee cast... one day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

'It's your turn now.'

'My turn what?' They were walking across the nothingness again, just walking wherever seemed right. It was getting easier for Blaine to walk now; it was a bit like walking through water. 'Well, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I was thinking – I'd like to know more about you – your past and your background.'

They had been talking about Blaine's experiences for the last three days and although it was releasing and freeing to just talk, he knew nothing about Kurt except for that he was always here. And Blaine wanted to know about Kurt because – well, he didn't really know. Kurt just seemed… interesting. It wasn't as if he liked him in any way more than a friend – honestly, Blaine just didn't see him like that – but Kurt _was_ his friend and it only seemed right that he listened as well as talked – and he wanted to listen.

'There's not much to tell. I grew up in Lima, I go to McKinley High and I'm in the Glee club there. I'm… I'm bullied a lot – because of my voice and the way I dress and the whole being gay thing – and I'm in the Glee club, and everyone who is gets bullied.'

'I know how you feel. I go to Westerville – or I used to, I don't really go to school anymore – and I was bullied every day. Homophobic students, homophobic teachers.' Blaine saw Kurt's eyes kind of light up at that – he hadn't actually said, straight up, that he was gay before. Maybe he'd never had another gay teenage friend to relate to – to understand. It made his heart ache in a way that he'd never felt before; not when he had come out to his father – not to be accepted but to be insulted, not when his mother had left, not when the only friend he'd had at Westerville moved away after being beaten to near death along with Blaine himself. 'So – what happened, if anything, before you came here?'

Kurt scrunched up his face in thought and it took all of Blaine's willpower not to squeal because if that wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen then it was because anything cuter than that would have made him pass out instantly and remember nothing. 'I can't remember much, honestly. I think I was at McKinley, or about to leave. The next thing I know – I'm here. I haven't been back since. I really miss my dad.'

'Just your dad? I mean, do you have a mother or-'

'She died when I was eight,' Kurt cut in. 'It's okay, I mean it was a long time ago. I still miss her but it doesn't hurt, not anymore.' Blaine reached out to him, took his hand and squeezed it. 'I'm sorry.' They stood there for a moment, just holding hands, just being close to each other. They were completely different, and yet they were both similar that they had been through hell and survived. It was the best thing either of them could have had, someone to listen as well as talk, and someone to understand. 'Kurt – is the bullying bad? Well, of course it's bad, but is it serious? Are you in any danger?' He needed to know, Kurt might be in this dream world right now, where they both seemed perfectly fine, but Blaine kept going back and maybe Kurt would go back sometime and he needed to know if Kurt would be safe when he did because he cared more about Kurt than anyone he had ever met, more than his mother who had mostly ignored him and his father who had been physically abusive.

'I'm not in any life threatening danger, if that's what you mean,' Kurt said. 'Well – there is this guy who threatened to – he threatened to kill me. If I told anyone-' Blaine looked at Kurt, shocked. 'Kurt, you have to get out of there! When you get back, you have to leave McKinley, it's not safe for you.' Kurt sighed. 'Where would I go, Blaine? I pretty much scream 'GAY'. I would get bullied anywhere, for the way I dress, for my voice. It's not safe for me anywhere. That's just how it is for guys like me.' He looked tired, like he hadn't slept for days – but maybe he was just tired of that answer.

More than anything, Blaine wanted to protect Kurt; he wanted to save him. He needed to get to Lima.

'Kurt – I think I'm-' Blaine felt himself falling – it was getting easier to tell when he was about to leave this world now.

Kurt rushed over to hold Blaine as his legs failed him. 'Keep safe, okay? I couldn't bear it if one day you didn't show up… if I didn't know if you were-' Kurt bit his lip. 'Just come back to me. I'll miss you.'

Blaine opened his mouth to say that he'd never leave Kurt, he'd stay with him every second if he could. But it was too late and he was back in the real world, grass stains and mud soaking through his now completely ruined and stinking jeans.

But now he had somewhere to go. He was going to go to Lima. He would be there for Kurt if he ever went back. For the past few days he had been walking about an hour each day, just to find a new place to sleep, and in no specific direction. Now he had a direction. He had something to do.

About twenty hours to Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been getting hits and story alerts but still, no reviews! *tears* I appreciate all of you readers but a little review would be lovely :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And four is finally done! Ba da dum dum! **

**Warnings: The same, all the same. I think. BE WARNED! SLIGHT SINGING IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimers: The characters aren't mine. None. And the song is 'Blackbird' by the Beatles and also isn't mine although I do have it on my iPod so I like to think that makes me a partial owner. **

**ENJOY! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

'Are you okay? You look really tired.'

Blaine felt tired, his legs ached and were threatening to crumple beneath him but he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay with Kurt. He had walked for ten hours straight yesterday, and hadn't eaten anything to keep up his strength. 'I'm fine. When I go back I usually feel better.' It was true, he didn't feel so sleepy after waking up from these dreams, but his muscles still ached and yearned for rest. He couldn't rest though. Not when he needed to get to Lima.

'Well if you're sure…' Kurt still looked doubtful, but Blaine grinned and forced himself to keep moving without showing his exhaustion. 'So,' Blaine started, determined to keep the conversation away from himself; he wanted to know about Kurt and his life, his family, his friends. 'We've been talking about all the shitty stuff. Tell me about the happy things in your life – who are your friends at McKinley?'

Kurt smiled, 'Well in the Glee club my best friends are Mercedes and Rachel – we're all divas and we all think we're better than the rest at singing. Although I'm the only one who actually is!' Blaine laughed at Kurt's tone, which was completely serious and sure of himself. 'So you sing, then? No, don't even answer that, tell me about them!'

'Well. Rachel is very bossy and very selfish and very annoying. Somehow, I still love her. Mercedes is the type of girl who has to be in the spotlight, we've been friends for ages. Then there's Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam – he is definitely gay, no matter what he says, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Lauren. Tina and Mike are together, but the rest of them just sleep with each other and think they are in healthy relationships…'

Kurt laughed at the look on Blaine's face – mostly confusion with a little bit of 'who the hell are these people'.

'They're all lovely. Maybe slightly messed up, there's always a bit – oh excuse me, I mean a lot – of drama, but we all help each other when one of us is in trouble. Or at least, most of the time…' Blaine frowned; there was something in the way Kurt had said that, that made it seem like… 'Kurt, they helped you though, right? Because they couldn't have exactly ignored your situation…'

Kurt sighed, and Blaine's heart went cold; he had been all alone, there had been no one to help him, no one to stick up for him.

'I mean… they didn't know the extent of it. But yeah… they would see me being pushed against lockers; they did nothing about it. They saw I was upset, but still, no one even tried to talk to me. I don't blame them, I mean it wasn't their problem; it just would have been nice to have someone who cared.'

'Kurt…' There was so much Blaine wanted to say; he wanted to have been there for him, to have helped him through the times when Kurt needed someone most, but there was no point and he didn't even know how to put exactly what he wanted to say into words.

And he could feel himself slipping. 'Kurt, I'm going back.'

'Out of curiosity, before you go, what's the date?' Blaine thought back to the last time he had seen a newspaper, or anything that would tell him what day it was. 'The 29th of May, I think.'

Kurt's eyes flashed with _something_ – Blaine didn't know exactly what, and he tried to open his mouth to ask him why but his vision was blurring and he was falling.

Then he was back. Blaine forced himself to stand up and he carried on walking the exhausting journey to Lima.

* * *

><p>The sky was dimming and Blaine's legs were screaming for rest. His brain was foggy with weariness and he was yearning to see Kurt again so he stumbled to the safest place he could find and closed his eyes. With a rush he found himself lifting, higher and higher, to the place he now thought of as his home.<p>

_'…Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.'_

Kurt was walking off into the distance; singing like an angel with tears running down his face. He _was_ an angel.

And Blaine had never seen anything more beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapter comes to a close. And there won't actually be many more. This is quite a short fan-fiction. WAIT there will be... another. And that is all I think. Perhaps one more but I don't think so. And then maybe an epilogue. Yes. Well. <strong>

**PLEASE review! :D **

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I have decided to split what was going to be the last chapter into two very short chapters. So yes. One more after this (then maybe an epilogue!)**

**Warnings are the same as usual. Some swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING not Kurt not Blaine not Glee not the song Blackbird, NOTHING!**

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_'…Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.'_

Blaine ran after Kurt, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face him.

'It's the anniversary of my mother's death,' Kurt said, in a remarkably steady voice, answering the question Blaine didn't need to voice out loud. Blaine wanted to say something; anything that could comfort Kurt, but his mind was a drawing a blank so instead he did the only thing that made sense in that moment. He leant forward, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, and captured Kurt's lips in his own.

Blaine lost himself in the sensation of the feeling and the taste – the hints of coffee, cinnamon and something indescribable that he could only think of as _Kurt_.

When they finally pulled apart, remembering that _oh yeah, breathing is a human necessity_; they just stood there, listening to the sound of them breathing, impeccably timed, as one.

_After happiness comes a storm._

He knew that, Blaine knew that he couldn't stay like this forever, but maybe this time, maybe this once things would stay okay.

But then, with a wide grin stretched on his face, Kurt stepped back. Just once. And so, for the first time, Kurt fell back.

**'KURT!'**

But Kurt wasn't coming back. Somehow Blaine knew that, he knew that Kurt wouldn't be able to come back here on his own – he knew that he had to find him. So for the first time, Blaine wished he could fall back.

And for the first time, Blaine was relieved when he opened his eyes, and felt the harsh wind sting his face. But he was scared. He was so, so scared because now more than ever he was alone, he was without his guardian angel and he couldn't waste time walking to Lima, he had to get there as soon as possible. He had to be there already.

Blaine couldn't think. His thoughts were running into each other and his brain was muddled and the only thing he could process was he had to get out of there. He _had_ to get to Lima.

Which was why when a car pulled up with a group of drunken adults, he accepted a ride gladly.

'Why're you goin' to Lima, curly?' one of them slurred.

'I need to find someone.' Blaine wasn't going to tell them more than that. He couldn't tell them more than that, not unless he wanted them to think he was crazy.

'And what's your name?'

'Blaine. Blaine Anderson.'

Suddenly the one sitting next to him stopped laughing, and turned to look at him. 'That guy in the pub – he was an Anderson, wasn't he? Wasn't he the one talking about his son who ran away from home?'

The guy grabbed his head and slammed his head against the window.

'You know what else he told us about you?' Blaine could smell the alcohol on the guy's breath. 'You're a fucking faggot.'

The drunken man opened the passenger door, and grasped Blaine by the front of his shirt. 'Have fun in Lima, fag!'

And all of a sudden the whole world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yes, very short, but KLAINE IS ON! :D Kind of. Does it count if Kurt has disappeared? The point is, loooove is in the air. <strong>

**Anyway I got this chapter up _very_ quickly for me so yay! **

**Please review! One more chapter after this. :)**

**And I know exactly what will happen, so hopefully it won't take too long. (Don't hold me to anything though!) (I might get major writer's block!) **

**(The End)**

**(Of this chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's the final chapter! At last! Please let me know if you want an epilogue. If not, then yes, final chapter, here. (And this took a while) (Sorry)  
><strong>

**Warnings are the same. Ooh! Warning! I know nothing about hospitals. The last time I stepped foot in one was when I was too young to remember. So forgive me if it's completely wrong.  
><strong>

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN GLEE or the characters Blaine or Kurt.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the final chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

For the first time since he left home, Blaine slept without dreaming.

Blaine opened his eyes to a completely unknown, alien place. All around him there were strange noises, beeping and constant lowered voices. It was too bright, everything was too bright, and everything hurt. He could hardly see, there were shapes around him – blue shapes, they were making the noises, but he didn't know what they were. Suddenly the noise magnified. It felt like someone had split his head open; he groaned and shut his eyes again, trying to cut out the painful sounds.

'Honey? You need to open your eyes. Just relax, you're okay.' An unfamiliar, soft voice was speaking to him, quieter than the rest of the noises but so much easier to hear. Blaine forced his eyes open again, blinking as his vision started to focus.

A hospital. That was where he was. Memories flashed back; him running away from his father after a particularly bad night, him getting into a car full of drunks, his beautiful angel – 'K-Kurt. I need Kurt.' Even his voice hurt.

'We need to run a few tests first. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?'

'Four but I'm fine, I need to find him. Where are we? Where is this? I need to get to Lima.' The nurses were trying to quiet him but he needed to know if Kurt was okay, they didn't understand, they didn't know what he meant to him. Not even Kurt knew what he meant to him.

'Sweetheart, you're in Lima. You've been incredibly lucky; apart from bruising and a mild concussion you seem to be perfectly fine. We'll keep you in hospital for the rest of the day, just to make sure there isn't a problem we haven't noticed, but soon you'll be free to go home! Now, we don't have you registered in this hospital, can you please tell us the phone number of your guardian or emergency contact so we can notify them?'

Lima. He was in Lima.

There was no way he could tell them his father's number. For a start, he would never come to Lima to pick Blaine up, and Blaine, of course, didn't want to go back to getting beaten half to death each night; he needed to stay in Lima and he needed to find Kurt. Kurt was his only chance of a happy life. And he didn't even know if Kurt existed. He couldn't explain to them that he _had_ no guardian, not anymore. He was a minor. They would send him to foster care.

'Kurt. Do you know a Kurt? He lives in Lima. He goes to McKinley High. He looks like an angel and he talks like an angel and he sings like an angel, he _is _an angel and I need to find him. He – he's my emergency contact. Guardian. Guardian angel, whatever but he's all I have.' The nurse with the soft voice looked at him, strangely.

'You know Kurt? Kurt Hummel?'

'I don't know! I just know that he's _Kurt_. I met him about a week ago. His eyes are like an exploding star? He has an amazing fashion sense-'

'Yes, that's… that's Kurt.'

He was real. Kurt was real. Blaine felt light, lighter than a feather, lighter than a bubble. He finally had something _solid_ to hold onto. Kurt wasn't just a dream. He had no idea how this had happened, how he had met someone while he was sleeping but he _had_, and that the important bit. He _had_ met Kurt.

'Please, can you tell me where he is? I _need_ to find him.'

The nurse was still frowning at him, confused. 'See, that's the funny thing. Kurt hasn't been awake for about a week and a half. How did you meet him while he was in a coma?'

_A coma._ That was why Kurt never left the dream world. Until that one night… which would have been when he woke up. But what if he hadn't left because he woke up? What if he had died?

'Honey…? Calm down, it's okay.' Blaine hadn't even been aware that tears were streaming down his face, he didn't even care; what if this was the end of all his hope, what if there was no Kurt anymore? 'Sweetheart, it's okay! He woke up last night; _he's okay_. You can see him in hospital if you want.'

He's okay. Kurt was okay.

'I need to see him. Now.'

It felt like the elevator took forever to go up a few floors, after Blaine had finally convinced them to let him see Kurt. He stumbled across to the door that he knew had Kurt through it.

He was going to see his angel at last. Frantic thoughts flooded his mind – would Kurt remember him? What if Kurt didn't even want to know Blaine, now that he had his friends and family back? What if he was just trying to pass the time?

Blaine walked into the room, finally looking at the person he loved in the real world.

'Wh- _Blaine_!' A gorgeous smile broke out on Kurt's face, making him ten times more beautiful than he was already.

Finally Blaine let himself believe. He had found him.

'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. So. The end. Please review, and again, if you want an epilogue, let me know!<strong>

**The end.  
><strong>

**Forever.  
><strong>

**Unless there's an epilogue.  
><strong>

**Yes. Okay.  
><strong>

**Love you all!  
><strong>


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! The final, final bit of the story, the epilogue! **

**Short, but sweet so I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has read this, and especially those of you who reviewed.  
><strong>

**Warnings: The same as usual. Except take away the angst! (Does this chapter count as angst? Not really. Not like the other chapters anyway.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING except I did write the story BUT THAT IS IT, okay read now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

6 months. 6 months was a long time to be apart from the person you love. As Blaine stepped into the airport, he thought back to all the times that had made him and Kurt bonded for life.

The first time he had met Kurt. When they were both so broken, so alone, and another person who cared was really all they needed. Their first kiss. The first time they said 'I love you' to each other. Their first time – full of awkward moments and confusion, but so, impossibly perfect. When Ohio finally made same-sex marriage legal, and Blaine surprised Kurt by proposing a week later. When they had gotten married. Even thinking about their wedding brought tears to Blaine's eyes.

'Shh, honey, don't cry.'

'I'm just thinking. About you. About us. We're perfect.'

'Well, would you expect anything less from the one Kurt Hummel?' Blaine laughed. Ten years and Kurt still managed to stay exactly the same – except ten times more gorgeous. Ten years ago Blaine wouldn't have thought it was possible, but Kurt _was_ the impossible.

'I'm going to miss you. So much. We will Skype, right?'

'We will,' Blaine softly reassured Kurt. 'And I'll be back before you know it. With a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates – fit for a king of course.'

'Because I am a king?'

'Because you are a king.'

Blaine leaned in to gently kiss Kurt one last time before he left, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

'I love you.' They had said it so many times by now, but still Blaine's heart bounded happily whenever he heard his angel, his _husband_, say the three magical words.

'I love you too. Good-' Blaine stopped as he felt Kurt's hand press against his lips, shushing him.

'I'll _never_ say goodbye to you.'

They never had to. There were times when they spent weeks apart, for their jobs – months even.

But they would always find a way back to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! The absolute end!<strong>

**Let me know what you thought of it, things I could work on or things that worked and good, done.  
><strong>

**:)  
><strong>


End file.
